filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lord of War
Lord of War est un film américain écrit et réalisé par Andrew Niccol, sorti en 2005. Synopsis Yuri Orlov et son frère Vitaly sont nés en Ukraine durant la Guerre froide, leurs parents émigrent aux États-Unis en se faisant passer pour des juifs persécutés. Rapidement, Yuri se fait une place dans le trafic d'armes. Il ne se préoccupe pas de l'idéologie de ses clients, ce n'est pas son affaire (« Ce n'est pas notre guerre »). Tant que des personnes veulent et peuvent acheter des armes, Yuri répond présent. Vitaly hésite avant de suivre Yuri dans ses affaires, voulant devenir cuisinier (« Il vaut mieux ne rien faire plutôt que faire ça ») . Mais l'appel des "Frères d'Armes" est le plus fort. Lors d'une transaction, Yuri et Vitaly se retrouvent contraints à accepter de la drogue à la place de l'argent convenu. Vitaly deviendra vite accro, jusqu'a s'enfuir avec un sachet entier de cocaïne, vite rattrapé par son frère. Il passera plusieurs mois en centre de désintoxication. Yuri mène sa vie de trafiquant d'armes d'un côté, et celle de père de famille de l'autre, marié au mannequin Ava Fountain. Doté d'un cynisme à toute épreuve, qui lui permet de faire face à sa conscience, Yuri Orlov sillonne le monde pour vendre ses armes. Son frère lui demande un jour si sa femme est au courant et il lui répond : « On ne parle pas de ces choses là. Combien de vendeurs d'autos parlent de leur travail ? Combien de vendeurs de tabac ? Pourtant leur deux produits tuent plus de monde chaque année que les miens. Et sur les miens, il y a un cran d'arrêt. Si ces gens peuvent oublier leur travail quand ils rentrent chez eux, je le peux aussi. » Par amour pour sa femme qui découvre un jour le pot-aux-roses, il décide de quitter le business de la vente d'armes. Mais André Baptiste, le président du Liberia, qui est son principal client, le force à y revenir. Entre ses cas de conscience qui surgissent par moment et Interpol, représenté par l'agent Jack Valentine, Yuri a la vie dure... Critique Andrew Niccol s'est inspiré de cinq véritables trafiquants d'armes pour créer le personnages de Yuri mais le plus ressemblant est Victor Bout. Ironiquement, le nom de Yuri Orlov est également celui d'un chercheur en physique nucléaire, ancien dissident soviétique et activiste des Droits de l'homme. Il a même poussé la recherche jusqu'à prendre contact avec certains de ces "professionnels". Le personnage d'André Baptiste, le président du Liberia, serait quant à lui basé sur le véritable ancien président, Charles Ghankay Taylor. La plupart des évènements du films ont des bases réelles, même la libération assez mystérieuse d'un trafiquant d'arme arrêté aux États-Unis. Andrew Niccol a utilisé plusieurs "accessoires" qui étaient tout à fait réels et revenant même moins cher que des factices. Pour un plan du film devant se situer en Ukraine, au lieu d'utiliser les images de synthèse pour recréer une cinquantaine de chars d'assaut, il trouva un homme en République tchèque possédant 100 chars T-72 de fabrication russe et acceptant de lui en louer quelques-uns. "Je te les apporte mardi à 9h du matin : vous êtes sûr de les y trouver tous parfaitement alignés" lui déclara t-il. Les chars furent vendus peu après le tournage. Il achète également 3 000 vraies AK-47, moins chères que des fausses, qu'il a ensuite revendues. Ce film dont le héros égrène, face caméra, le vade-mecum du parfait marchand d'armes s'affirme dès son générique coup de poing, le trajet d'une balle, de l'usine qui la fabrique au front de l'enfant africain où elle finit sa course, comme une œuvre à part, une machine de guerre contre le politiquement correct. Le réalisateur ne craint pas d'utiliser comme armes le cynisme et l'humour noir. La liberté de ton, l'ironie dévastatrice ne doivent pas cacher la nature dénonciatrice, l'engagement de cet étonnant pamphlet : voici un film américain authentiquement brechtien. Au tournant des années 2000, c'est en Afrique que l'horreur bat son plein : le anti-héros approvisionne en armes et munitions un sanguinaire " seigneur de la guerre " qui ressemble beaucoup à Charles Taylor, l'ancien président du Liberia, convaincu de crimes contre l'humanité en Sierra Leone. Lord of war devient alors l'étrange complément du Cauchemar de Darwin, qui révélait sur le mode documentaire le trafic d'armes ensanglantant l'Afrique. On y croise d'ailleurs les mêmes " personnages ", pilotes d'avion russes ou prostituées africaines. La fiction rejoint la réalité. Et la réalité est un pur cauchemar. Car ce film ne s'affranchit pas d'une certaine morale. Certes, quand Yuri joue au chat et à la souris avec un détective d'Interpol, on est content qu'il s'en sorte, quitte à rebaptiser illico un cargo en pleine mer ou à distribuer gratuitement sa cargaison mortelle en rase campagne africaine, la séquence est proprement hallucinante. Mais Andrew Niccol planifie aussi la chute de son personnage-marionnette. Épouse mannequin, appartement sur Central Park, frangin alternant orgie de cocaïne et cure de désintoxication, le petit monde doré de Yuri ne court-il pas de toute façon à sa perte ? A moins que d'autres coupables, plus puissants et mieux organisés, ne planifient l'horreur en toute impunité… Nicolas Cage offre une interprétation très solide pour ce scénario diaboliquement intelligent. Ce dernier est l'un des plus grands acteurs américains actuels. Il l'a prouvé, entre autres, chez David Lynch (Sailor et Lula) ou Martin Scorsese (À tombeau ouvert). Il excelle ici dans l'art de rester le plus simple, le plus familier possible, dans les circonstances les plus exceptionnelles. Ce type à l'air occupé, au sourire légèrement crispé, aux mains un peu moites, on l'a croisé cent fois : il s'accroche à son rêve de prospérité, fût-ce au prix d'actions secrètement dégueulasses. Attachant, veule, égoïste, audacieux, élégant, transpirant : Nicolas Cage cumule avec bonheur les contradictions. Distribution * Nicolas Cage (VF : Dominique Collignon-Maurin) : Yuri Orlov * Ethan Hawke (VF : Damien Boisseau) : Jack Valentine * Jared Leto (VF : Cédric Dumond) : Vitaly Orlov * Bridget Moynahan (VF : Danièle Douet) : Ava Fontaine * Eamonn Walker (VF : Thierry Desroses) : Andre Baptiste Sr. * Ian Holm (VF : Roger Carel) : Simeon Weisz * Sammi Rotibi (VF : Lucien Jean-Baptiste) : Andre Baptiste Jr. * Shake Tukhmanyan (VF : Denise Metmer) : Irina Orlov * Jean-Pierre Nshanian (VF : Régis Ivanov) : Anatoly Orlov * Steve J. Termath : agent du FBI Chris Durant * Nalu Tripician : Nicolai * Jasper Lenz : Gregor * Kobus Marx : Boris * Tanya Finch : Ingrid * Stephan De Abreu : Liev Fiche technique * Titre : Lord of War * Réalisation : Andrew Niccol * Scénario : Andrew Niccol * Production : Nicolas Cage, Norman Golightly, Andreas Grosch, Andrew Niccol, Chris Roberts, Teri-Lin Robertson et Philippe Rousselet * Musique : Antonio Pinto * Photographie : Amir M. Mokri * Montage : Zach Staenberg * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Durée : 122 minutes * Dates de sortie : 16 septembre 2005 (États-Unis), 4 janvier 2006 (France) Bande originale * For What It's Worth, interprété par Buffalo Springfield * Money (That's What I Want), interprété par Flying Lizards * La Vie en Rose, interprété par Grace Jones * Young Americans, interprété par David Bowie * Coyita, interprété par Gustavo Santaolalla * Cocaine, interprété par Eric Clapton * It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year, interprété par Andy Williams * Volga's Boatmen's Song, interprété par The National Tatarstan Orchestra and Choir * U Ready to Die, interprété par Quake * Fade into You, interprété par Mazzy Star * Bombay Theme Tune, interprété par Allah Rakha Rahman * Hallelujah, interprété par Jeff Buckley * D-Tune, interprété par Zino and Tommy * A Kiss to Build a Dream On, interprété par Louis Armstrong * O, Little Town of Bethlehem, interprété par Sidney James * Kill That, interprété par SX-10 * Glory Box, interprété par Portishead * Diarabi, interprété par Issa Bagayogo * Mama Africa, interprété par Young Bakubas * Bobo-Dioulasso, interprété par Cheikh Lô * Swan Lake, composé par Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski * La Chevauchée des Walkyries, composée par Richard Wagner Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 2005 Catégorie:Titre de film en L en:Lord of War